Some optical networks may use wavelength-division multiplexing to multiplex multiple optical signals onto a single optical fiber. The different optical signals may use different carrier wavelengths of light to carry their respective signals within a respective frequency channel in the single optical fiber. For example, a single optical fiber may contain eight different frequency channels, each corresponding to a different one of eight optical signals.
In some circumstances, the optical bandwidths of the frequency channels may also be adjustable. In these circumstances, the optical bandwidths of the frequency channels may be adjusted depending on the signal rate of the optical signal and other factors. With varying sizes of frequency channels and varying placement of the frequency channels within an optical spectrum of an optical network, the optical spectrum may become fragmented. Fragmentation of an optical spectrum of an optical network may lead to a decrease in the efficiency of the optical network's ability to transmit data.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.